boymeetsworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Jason Marsden (actor)
Jason Marsden is an American actor who has been in a lot of various sitcoms and cartoons. Biography His father, Myles Marsden, a choreographer, founded the Rhode Island State Ballet. As such, as a small child, Jason was surrounded by dancers and actors. Friends of his parents noted how talented and personable Jason was and suggested he get an agent and do some acting work in commercials. Little did they know this boost of the young man's ego would turn into a so-far lifelong flirtation with the small and silver screen in both the physical and vocal capacity. At the age of eleven, Jason had moved from Rhode Island to California and had his first major role, as the third child to play Alan Quartermaine Jr. in the long running American soap opera, "General Hospital" (1963). He continued this role for two years, which is quite a feat considering he still went to a normal elementary school. This was followed soon afterwards by the role of Eddie Munster in the remake of "The Munsters" (1964), "The Munsters Today" (1988). At the same time as doing "The Munsters Today" (1988), Jason also had his first voice acting role in a cartoon, that of Cavin in "The Gummi Bears" (1985). Jason continued with small acting and voice-acting roles in sitcoms, cartoons, and films until 1992, where he landed the role of Dash X in "Eerie, Indiana" (1991). This is notable because it is most often the role that people will associate with the name Jason Marsden. While the program only ran for 19 episodes, and Jason only appeared for 6 of them, the program gathered a cult following and is still enjoyed today. Although starring in a TV film, providing voices for cartoons, and guest-starring in sitcoms, Jason's next memorable role was a voice-acting one, that of Goofy's son, Max Goof, in the animated film A Goofy Movie (1995). A prominent role in White Squall (1996) closely followed this, where Jason had the opportunity of working with the famous director Ridley Scott and actors Jeff Bridges, Ryan Phillippe, and Ethan Embry. Another role that made him a household name was that of Rich Halke in "Step by Step" (1991), which was from 1996 until the show's cancellation. Since "Step by Step" (1991), Jason has provided voices for numerous animated television shows and computer games, appeared in a straight-to-video film, been the voice of Kovu in The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (1998), the voice of Haku in the American dub of Sen to Chihiro no kamikakushi known as Spirited Away (2001), starred in two TV films, and has made guest appearances on some of the most popular American sitcoms out there. Jason has a passion for acting and would like to direct. He has already made his first foray into directing, an episode of "The Journey of Allen Strange" (1997). He is known for his boyish good looks, talent for physical and vocal comedy, multi-faceted acting skills, and lack of height (being 5'4" tall). Category:Cast Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2